Coffee, Memories, and a Promise
by mycatsaninja47
Summary: Darcy was 17. Bruce was 19. A chance meeting. They fell in love. Bruce had to move. They promised each other they would meet again. Many years later, she finds him. The Hulk. She can finally fulfill her promise.But will Bruce even remember her?And if he does, is he going to love her again?T for kissing and some language.Some one-sided Loki/Darcy, but not much cuz I'm not a fan
1. Chapter 1

_"Oh god I'm so sorry!" _

_Teenage Darcy's voice rang out through the coffee shop as she ran into a guy about her age, spilling coffee all over both of them. "It's fine. I'll just get so-" The man stopped as they both looked up. _

_Woah. Darcy thought, observing him. He's hot. _

_He looked about her age, 17, with brown hair and deep brown eyes, like melted chocolate. He had a look of upmost concern on his face_

_"Can I- get you a coffee or something? To repay for the accident?" The man asked, and Darcy quickly shook her head. "No, no. It was my fault, you don't have to do anything." _

_Bruce Banner smiled. "No. I insist." _

_"So... What's your name?" Darcy asked, trying and failing to casually make chitchat with the handsome stranger. "Bruce. Bruce Banner. How about you?" _

_"Larcy Dewis. I mean Lewis Darcy. I mean- UGH. DARCY. LEWIS."_

_Bruce chuckled. "You are a very quirky person, Larcy Dewis."_

_The girl laughed. "I'm never going to be called Darcy by you, am I?" She asked, and her newfound friend shook his head. "Thought not." _

_They stayed there for a good three hours, and by the time the shop closed, they were both obviously in love._

_. "Wait." She stopped him when he was on the sidewalk, outside of the shop. "Thank you. For- for running into me." She said, and Bruce grinned. "It was my pleasure, really." _

_"We should do this again sometime."_

_Bruce suddenly looked crushed. "I- actually, I can't. I'm moving tomorrow to New York. College, y'know." _

_"Oh." Darcy's face fell. "Do you have a phone?" _

_"No. I lost it, believe it or not." _

_"Oh." Darcy felt like crying. "E-Email?" She choked out. Another shake of the head. Suddenly, Bruce touched her smooth face. "It's ok, Darcy. I know. I love you already, too. But I have to move. We'll meet again someday. I swear." He kissed her cheek. "I swear too! I'll find you if I ever hear about you again!" She shouted, and Bruce smiled slightly as he _

_walked away. _

All of this came flooding back to Darcy Lewis as she set wide and slightly teary eyes on the man in the news.

Bruce Banner.

The Hulk.

She rushed over to her phone and dialed Jane's number. She picked up after about 4 rings. "Hello?" Darcy sad frantically, trying hard not to hyperventilate. "Good. You're up. We need to go meet the Avengers. Call your boyfriend and get us there. NOW."

"What? What do you _mean_ no? PLEASE! I HAVE to meet Br- the Hulk." The young woman was almost chokinng on her words now, but still Jane's answer was the same. Darcy's voice turned squeaky and a tear fell down her cheek. "Please. Please. PLEASE." She asked shakily. _I've lost him once, I'm __**not**__ losing him again. _Darcy thought frantically. Jane sighed on the other end. "_Why_ do you want to meet Hulk so bad?"

"Because... I know him. He knows me. And... I made a promise. I promised I'd find him. I _swore it on my life._"

Silence. And then: "Fine. Be ready in 10 minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh my god." Darcy breathed, trying not to hyperventilate as she took hold of Thor's hammer. "I'm going to _see _him again."

There was a blinding flash of light, and suddenly she was in a very techy room, surrounded by people. "So, Thor, who'd you bring this time?" A vaguely familiar voice said. The girl turned around and gasped. It was _Bruce_. Everything faded out until it was just him and her. "... Hi, Bruce." Darcy said, and Bruce turned around slowly. "D...Darcy?" He asked, very slowly and unsurely. On the verge of tears, Darcy grinned. "I- I thought you said you'd never call me that."

This time it was Banner who grinned. "Larcy."

Somehow, in the next few moments, they ended up in each others arms, completely oblivious to the presence of the others in the room. They just clung on, and didn't let go for a while. When they _did_ let go, they simply grinned at each other. "H-How'd you find me?" Bruce stuttered, completely flustered now that he was aware of his friends grinning like crazy. "Well, when you look on the TV and see your old... friend, I don't know- on TV saying he can turn into an uncontrollable green monster, it's kind of hard _not _to find you."

"So! Brucey found a girlfriend!" Tony almost yelled in a singsongy voice. The scientist felt his cheeks turn red. "I- I don't-"

Darcy stepped in for him, relieving his stress. "Hell yes he does! And it's me! Anyone got any questions?" Tony raised his hand. "Yeah. Just one. Um, _who_ are you?"

The young woman (who was grasping Bruce's hand), rolled her eyes. "I'm Darcy Lewis. And Bruce and I met several years ago, we never got our second date, I made a promise. There. Enough said." She could practically hear her boyfriend- wow, _boyfriend_- grin behind her. Tony just rolled his eyes and laughed. "Ah. A fiesty one. I wonder how you ended up with Bruce and not me?" He wiggled is eyebrows at her, and somehow that enfuriated her. "Shut up. At least Bruce _deserves_ me." Darcy seethed, and Tony took a step back. "Woah there. Don't get too fiesty. I just wondered why a socially awkward genius like him would date a fiesty bi-" He was interrupted by the girl, who had slapped him in the face mid-sentence.

Silence. Darcy turned back to see the rest of the Avengers struggling to hold Bruce back from Tony as well. "S-Sorry, I don't know what- oh who am I kidding? I don't care, I meant to slap him." Darcy shrugged, and Bruce grinned and seemed to calm down a bit.

"Well then. Bruce, you've got yourself a _mean_ one." The billionaire grumbled, feeling his now red face. All of the rest of the superheroes where stifling their laughter, and Darcy turned to Bruce. "So... shall we go on that date now?" She asked, and Dr. Banner looked around. "Well, I was kinda in the middle of some-" He began, and the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Good! Let's go!" She said, and Banner sighed. _This is going to be an interesting day._


	3. Chapter 3

C, M, P chp. 3

"Brucey."

That's all she said. He couldn't say anything.

Ok, yes he could.

"You... you _slapped_ Tony Stark. For me." He chuckled, and she grinned.

"Yeah... Yeah, I did. I guess."

They were in the coffee shop. _The_ coffee shop.

"The coffee still tastes horrible."

"No, I think it's gotten worse."

They both erupted into a fit of giggles.

"So... the Hulk?" It was an innocent question, and Darcy didn't mean anything bad from it. But his eyes changed for a second. Just a second. From happiness to... hurt?

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Do you want me to call him something else, or...?"

Bruce mumbled something that Darcy couldn't hear. "What was that?"

"The Other Guy. I call him the Other Guy."

"Oh. Well... maybe I should stop talking about it."

"No, no, it's fine."

They chatted idly for a few minutes before he was finally recognized.

"Oh my god." Someone said, pointing at him. Her friend gasped and looked around.

"Is he allowed in here?"

"That's the HULK!"

Somebody finally shouted it, and chaos erupted in the shop.

[[Two hours later]]

"God." Darcy said, finally in a secure place in the bathroom of a gas station, holding Bruce's hand. He was breathing rapidly, trying to keep himself under the control, his eyes beginning to tint green. Darcy's eyes widened. "No. No no no no no no no no. Brucey, Brucey, calm down. Bruce. BRUCE IT'S GOING TO BE OK." She was almost crying now as Bruce grew larger. He took one look at her, he looked into her brown eyes- and stopped. He immediatly turned into a very surprised Bruce. "I'm- I'm sorry, that was mean." He said, before passing out in her arms.

"Help! Somebody, help!" She carried the limp body of Bruce Banner into Stark Tower and was greeted by Tony.

"Oh, it's you. What do you- HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SCIENCY GUY."

Darcy managed to say an answer through her sobs. "He wwas bad,and he tran- transformed but he looked at me and he was- B-B-Bruce again and then he passed out and he started b-bleeding!" She was crying now, and Toyn actually looked... sympathetic. "Oh. Ok. Let's see what we can do."

They ran to the infirmary, holding Darcy's boyfriend between the two of them. When they got there, Nick was already waiting.

"What's happening? One second I'm bedazzling my eyepatch and the next I'm waiting in the freaking infirmary because Banner passed out!"

Tony was trying to hold in his laughter. "You were... bedazzling... your eyepatch?"

Fury turned slightly red. "That's not important. Now let's see what happened."

**Thanks! Sorry it's been so long, I'm working on a Loki x OC story, and a Tony x OC story, and a Sherlock/Harry Potter crossover, and a Yugioh story, so cut me some slack please! Sorry it's short!**


	4. Chapter 4

C,M,P Chp. 4

**Hello friends! :D I have gotten a special request from somebody to put some ThorxJane in here, so I shall! I might not get to it until next chapter though. Requests/ideas are always welcome, seeing as half the time I have no idea what I'm writing. Hehe... yeah. Ok! Here we go!**

"So he was Hulking out, and then he looked at you, and...?"

"And he immediatly turned back. There like wasn't even a transformation. He just... changed. It was really freaky." Darcy responded to Fury's question.

"I don't care if it was freaky or not. He's never _changed_ that rapidly before. It must have worn him out... poor Brucey Wucey." Tony stuck his bottom lip out and reached for Bruce's head. Darcy swooped in and slapped it away. "Get off, creep." She told him, and he smirked.

"Thanks, _dear._"

"Ugh." The girl rolled her eyes in disgust before looking back at Bruce. He looked so vulnerable, so... _so weak. Bruce is __never__ weak. I showed up in his life, and this happened... did _I_ do this to him?_

Darcy rubbed her temples and sighed with frustrastion and confusion. "I need a shower." She decided suddenly. She basically ran back out in the halls and then groaned, heading back to the infirmary. "Where the hell am I supposed to go?" She asked Tony, and he smiled smugly. "Why should I tell you?"

"Becuase you're still rubbing your face from where I slapped you." Darcy crossed her arms, knowing she had won. The billionaire sighed. "Fine. It's down the hall and to the right. Feel free to use the sauna. Yeah, I know, we have _everything_ here."

Darcy simply rolled her eyes and followed his directions.

Soon enough, the woman was in the shower. It was a super nice shower too, considering the fact that the bathroom as a whole looked like a swimming pool locker room.

She washed her hair and all that jazz, but when she was done she did what she always did. She turned the water temperature to cold, sat down cross-legged on the shower floor, and thought. The cool water hitting her head helped her think, bringing back memories of when she used to play in the rain as a kid.  
_God. What have I done?_ She thought, resting her elbow on her knee and her cheek on her knuckles. _I thought everything would be so much better now that I found Bruce... but everything is... well, _not_ better. Jesus... Wait how long have I been in here._

She opened the shower door and quickly dried herself off with the fluffy white towel she had found in the closet thingy. _Guess I'll just wear the same clothes._ Darcy pulled on her shirt and shorts and wrapped her hair in the towel. She then slipped her flip-flops back on and wandered outside the bathroom, wondering what freaking time it was. When she finally found a clock, she gasped. _I was in there for 30 freaking minutes?!_

She rushed back to the infirmary, but she must've taken a few wrong turns, because she ended up in a room she didn't recognize. Well, it was more like a long hallway, with rooms on the sides. It kind of looked like a really pimped jail. There were cells, but instead of bars there was a clear glass wall thing with concrete walls ceperating each cell. Plus thay had like bedrooms in them, and a curtain so you can hide yourself while you pee/get dressed. Curious, she wandered further into the room. They were all empty and the light was turned off, except for one on the very end. Dary quickened her pace, suddenly eager to explore what was inside. But once she reached it, all exciment drained out of her and was replaced by fear.

There, in the cell, was Loki.

He was sitting on his bed, facing the floor. As soon as she appeared in front of his cell, though, he looked up and smiled the scariest smile that Darcy had ever seen. "Ah, Darcy." He hissed, that creepy rapist smile still on his face. Him saying her name is all it took for her to spin around on her heels and sprint out of there.

She sprinted until she thought she had gotten far enough away, and apparently 'far enough away' was the infirmary. Bruce was awake and standing, and Darcy sighed with relief as she rushed into his arms.

"What is it What happened?!" Bruce asked, obviously worried.

"RAPIST LOKI!" Was all she said before she passed out.

**Hope you enjoyed the most epic description of the God o' the goats EVAR. Eheheh :3 Don't worry, Thorne (Ikr it's an epic couple name) is in the next chapter! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

C,M,P Chp. 5

Hey guys! I LOVE all the faves I've gotten! This one only has 4 chapters and it has a many followers as You Need Not Be Lonely, which has 19 chapters! Wow! Love you guys! Ok, here's the story!

"Woah woah woah. Loki knew your name AND he pedosmiled at you? Bruce, you have got to kick his butt for messing with your girl." Tony looked defiant and angry. Darcy was still shaking, and Bruce had a protective arm around her. "B-But I though that Loki was t-taken back to Asguard?" She said, and Bruce shook his head. "No. We've only captured him. He's bound to break out at one point."

Darcy's eyes were glazed over in fear. "God... That God... Ugh! I hate him!"

"Yeah, we're all pretty pissed." Tony said. "He comprimised one of our teammates, Barton."

Darcy's eyes widened. "Barton? Clint? Th-that's my cousin we're talking about! How the hell did CLINT land a spot on the team?"

At that point Natasha butted in. "Oh I don't know: Archery, he's brilliant, perfect aim, mainly anchery. His code name is Hawkeye."

Darcy shrunk back a bit at Natasha's harsh tone, but relaxed when the ginger asassin's face softened. "Sorry about that." She muttered, averting her eyes. Tony butted in with a jerk. "She's just worried about her boyfriend. She's in love, that's all."

Suddenly Nat swirled back and, in one fluent motion, Tony was pinned aainst a wall, a knife at his neck. "He's not my boyfriend." She growled. "And I'm not in love."

With that, she was gone.

"Denial is the first step on the path to recovery!" Tony sang loudly after her. Bruce's lips quirked up. Darcy's face was still in a state of confusion. "So, Clint is... dead...?" she asked, and Tony scoffed. "Yeah right. He's just sort of Loki's... Minion. Kind of a hypnotism, mind control sort of thing."

Darcy's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Um... Ok? He's gonna be fine though... Right?" she looked genuinly worried for her cousin. Bruce sat down beside her on the hospital bed and put an arm around her, pulling her close. "He'll be fine. I swear, we'll get him back. If it's the last thing that Natasha does." This made even Tony laugh.

That night, Darcy couldn't go back home. She had found Bruce! How could she go back?!

She wandered into a room that seemed pretty empty, so she assumed nobody was using it. She set her bag of essentials she had gotten from her apartment on the bed and took out her pajamas. She quickly got changed and then slipped into the bed. The sheets were as silky as satin, and the bed was a featherbed. Her body immediatly was used to the plushness. Her grandmother had a featherbed, and when she was little she'd always get on it and her Granny would read her stories...

"Grammie, please wake me up." She suddenly sobbed. [[Sorry if it's horrible from here on out but Rory just saved Amy and he's a Roman and he's alive and WAT.]]

"This has to be a story. Just another story, please... Wake me up." She didn't know where this burst of emotion came from, but it was here and happening, and she was glad it was when she was alone.

Well, not quite, apparently.

"I'm going to kick Loki's ass for freaking you out."

Bruce walked into the room, his hands in his pockets. Darcy managed a small smile, but then baried her head in her pillow again. "Bruce... You have to go. You're not real, none of this-" She randomly flailed her arms about- "Is REAL. I'm going to wake up and Grannie will be beside me, st-stroking my hair, or something-"

She was interrupted by Bruce, who had kneeled down and kissed her. When they broke apart, Bruce's hand touched Darcy's face. "Was that real enough for you?" He asked quietly, and Darcy nodded. "Granny, don't wake me up. I don't want to." She smiled. "Please sleep with me tonight." She said, not fully aware of what she was doing. "It's four in the afternoon, Larcy." He smiled. He ruffled her hair and left.

"Well, it's midnight to me." She muttered, before closing her eyes slowly and drifting off into sleep.

AN: Sorry for the crappy ending, you guys! I'm watching the Pandorica open and GAHD WHATS HAPPENING RORY NO. Omg YOU REMEMBER HIM AMY FJWJCJA Oh god I'm sorry guys. Just- just leave. Bye. Review please! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

C,M,P Chapter 6

**OK GUYS, so wrote this down in a journal during SCHOOL first, so gahd I HATE copying down handwritten stuff into the computer. I need a write-to-type converter. Yeah. Someone needs to invent that. TONYYYYY! PS Look up Tumblr Fandom Style anywhere, tumblr, youtube, internet, soundcloud... you won't regret it. At. ALL.**

When Darcy woke up, it was dark. "Wha- huh?" She muttered. She sat up and looked around the darkened bedroom, her vision blurry. She turned her head to the digital clock on the bedside table, trying to read it. But then she remembered that she had fallen asleep... wait... _Where are my glasses?!_

She reached to her face, but she didn't feel them. No wonder she couldn't read the clock.

Darcy felt around the bed and found nothing, so she felt on the bedside table- nothing.

"BOO!" A voice yelled. It took all the woman had not to scream.

The voice was laughing now, and a moment later her glasses were back on her face. She looked at the time: 5:02AM. **[[Eheheheh someone needs to get it come on]] **

"Hello, Sweetie." The voice said. That voice... suddenly Darcy's blood ran cold.

Loki appeared, standing at the foot of her bed, hands clasped behind his back. " 're in a cell. You're not here. You _can't _be here." Darcy said shakily, trying to sound braver than she felt. It didn't work. "Oh, I beg to differ." He furrowed his eyebrows and smirked, that 'I-know-something-and-you-don't' look in his eyes that Darcy had always hated. "Prove it." The scared girl said, a sudden rush of confidence flooding through her. "Ok."The god said simply. He suddenly disappeared, then moment later reappeared, a spear thingy in his hand. "I'll prove it by turning you..." He paused, probably for dramatic effect- "into one of us."

Loki stepped towards Darcy and held the pointy end of the spear thing to her chest. Suddenly, she felt something trying to enter her mind. Something icy, something cold. It was like her mind was trying to frost over.

"No... you won't." She grunted and gritted her teeth and tried, tried to stop this ice from entering her mind-

and it worked.

The god snickered. "Too late. You are my minion now. Welcome, Darcy Lewis." He bowed mockingly, and Darcy grabbed that change to look at herself in the mirror behind him. Her eyes were a bright, icy blue- even her pupils. Her newly colored eyes widened. _He thinks I'm under his control... and I should be... but I'm not._ "I-" She started to say, but she stopped herself with another thought. _I'm no use to Bruce here... but if I was spying personally on Loki himself... _She made a split-second decision and finished her sentence. "am under your control."

Loki's face broke into a satisfied-looking creeper face. "Good. Let's go."

A flash of blining green light, and they were suddenly back in the her cover would be totally blown, Darcy refrained from asking the question that was burning inside of her.

"Now... we wait." Loki smiled patiently and sat down cross-legged on the floor. I followed suit. "Won't they see me, sir?" She blurted. He chuckled. Oh, my dear, do not worry. As of now, you're hidden from anyone but me." She felt a rippling sensation go sort of... _through _her, and she knew he was telling the truth.

The entire rest of the night, Darcy tried not to fall asleep. She somehow got the feeling that his 'minions' didn't usually get much sleep. Her eyelids drooped several times, but she always managed to snap them back open before her 'captor' noticed.

"Ah! It's morning! It shouldn't be too long now! Now, here's what I want you to they come to get me, there will be a man with a bow and arrow, helping me get will stay with him until he tells you otherwise."

Loki told her. The girl forced a nod, trying not to slap him across his stupid face. "Sure thing, boss." She said in her normal voice, and Loki looked satisfied.

Hours later, the entire helicarrier shook, and Loki pedosmiled again. He looked up, then at Darcy. "Can you use a gun?" HE asked her. She shook her head and couldn't stop herself from grinning. "I can use a taser."

The god rolled his eyes. "Can you use a knife?"

Darcy shook her head eagerly, _trying_ to make it look convincing. Suddenly, two knives appeared, and Darcy caught them, watching them disappear along with her hands. But soon they reappeared as footsteps were heard. "Ah! That must be Clint. HE's the man you should follow."

There was a sudden tingling sensation in Darcy's stomach, and moments later she was outside the cell. It took every ounce of willpower the young lady had not to double over and barf.

Suddenly, Clint was beside her, his eyes as icy as his cousin's beside him. But Darcy could tell _he_ wasn't faking. And it made her want to cry and kick something. Preferably a god who favors goats.

HE grabbed Darcy's arm. "C'mon, newbie. I'm taking you back to the 'craft."

The self-appointed spy sighed inwardly with relief. _No fighting._

By the time they got outside of the ontrol room unnoticed, all hell had broken loose. Dead agents dead bad guys... no, they were innocent, just under a bad guy's control. _The _bad guy's control.

"I know a path to outside that no one ever uses." Darcy blurted out. Clint turned his head so that his unnaturally icy eyes were boring into her resisting ones. She tried not to shudder. Eventually, he faced forwards again. "Then take it. Selvig is waiting for you." Then her cousin rain into the thick of the battle.

The woman traveled down the abandoned hallway, listening to the distant sounds of fighting. Screaming, names being called... It made Darcy sick. _Why do people do this? Why do people insist on fighting? It's their only answer to anything._ This had always confused her.

She reached the door and opened it, but she immediatly fell over. The helicarried was tipping percariously to one side. "One of the propellor things must have gone out." She muttered to herself.

She spotted the hovercraft, and it must've spotted her, because the latch opened and the door went down UFO style, creating a rampway for her to enter through.

She ran to it, stumbling a few times, but she eventually got to it. **[[That's all that was in the journal. Gods.]]**

"Hello." An aged man greeted her, and Darcy noted his eyes were just as icy as the others'. "Hi." She said quietly, sitting down and strapping herself in.

"Welcome to Loki's Army."


	7. Chapter 7

CMP Chp. 7

**OH MY GODS I AM SO SORRY! I'm a terrible person. . I've been busy! Forgive me please? :(**

Loki joined them eventually, blood staining the his sceptor. Darcy felt sick again, wondering which of her friends the god had killed this time.  
"There is but little time before they realize my plans." Loki gasped, clutching his stomach. Something must have hit hard for him to be so out of it.  
"What's wrong, sir? I have a degree in medical care." Darcy asked, trying to stay as calm as possible while still lying.  
"That damn agent- what was his name, Coulson- he shot me with a blasted gun they developed from the Destroyer." Loki revealed, and Darcy forced her eyes not to widen. She slowly lowered her gaze to his sceptor and gulped quietly.  
_He killed Coulson._

They arrived at 'headquarters', AKA a stinky underground dungeon. Darcy held her nose as she was led down a musky, dark corridor.  
Eventually, after enough twists and turns to make the spy motionsick, they came into a huge concrete cave thing, jam-packed with weapons and high-tech equipment, along with probably enough of supplies and rations to last 3 years. Maps and weapons lined the walls, along with tons of stacked-up wooden crates filled with God-knows-what. It was Doomsday Preppers gone wrong.  
"Pick your weapon, girl." Loki snarled, pointing to a wall completely filled with every weapon you could imagine. Darcy spotted some knives in the upper left corner of the racks. She pointed to the longest ones and said, "Those."  
Loki flicked his wrist and they spun down into her shaking hands. She managed to grip them tightly and slide them into the belt loops of her jeans.  
"What next?" She asked, her voice stuggling to stay steady. The god simply smiled evilly and pointed to the old guy.  
"This, Darcy, is Dr. Selvig. He will tell you what to do." With that, the god walked away, leaving the woman and the doctor alone.  
"_S-Selvig_?" Darcy gasped, not believing her eyes. He was a disaster! Unshaven, droopy, baggy eyelids, red eyes- this guy hadn't slept in days, maybe even _weeks_!  
"Darcy, is it? Don't worry. The tesseract has shown me so much. I'm sure it will do the same to you." He smiled and led me into a tent-like thing with a huge machine inside of it. In the centre of the machine, a glowing, fiery(ish) blue cube was placed. It was definitely the power source.  
"This, young lady-" He motioned to the glowing thing.  
"Is the tesseract. This is the key to Loki becoming king of this world... And you're going to help me finish it."

**Once again, I'm SO SORRY! I love you all and I try to write, but I've been so busy, that, I'll admit it, I forgot. . Review please? It helps me! I promise, I'll try to find more time to write chapters, but until then, I love you!**


End file.
